psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Help:FAQ
Welcome to the general FAQ about the Psychology Wiki. ;Before you begin... :Please visit our online demos page for videos demonstrating all of the Wikia basics and much much more - see ! Getting started :See '' ;What is a wiki? ;How do I create an account on Wikia? ;How do I log in? ;How do I change my email, password and other options? Starting to edit How do I change a page on Wikia? Editing any page is easy. Just click the "Edit this page" link above any article, and type your changes in the text box. It's a good idea to , then to save your changes, scroll down to find the "save" button and click to save. How do I make my text bold and italic? To make a word '''bold', surround it with three single quotation marks (). To make a word italic use two quotation marks (''). You can combine this to make text ''bold and italic'' with five quotation marks (). How do I start a new page? To start a new page you can use four basic methods: # Click a red (broken) link. # Create a red link in an article and click it. # Use an . # Utilize ( ) I used the wrong title, how do I rename a page? All you need to do here is move the page to the right title, using the "move" link above the article. Click "move", enter the correct title and then click "Move page". It's a good idea to explain your move first in the box provided. Only logged in users can move pages. What are templates? And how do they work? A template is a page with text ready to be used on many pages without having to type it in each time. It looks like a normal page, but the title starts with "Template:" To use a template, you just need to type its title inside curly brackets. So will add the text from the page Template:Name. Templates can get very complex, but all are just pages that can be used many times using a simple form. How do I add an image? There are two ways of adding an image. The first is to upload it to the wiki using the link in the toolbox. You will be able to choose an image from your computer, and save it on the wiki. Then you can add it to an article by editing a page to add the image name in the form . You can also add an image while you are editing a page. Just click on the upload button and you will see a form to upload and insert your image. See for more on this method. How do I add a category to a page? Categories are added in a similar way to making links. Just add Category:Name to the article. This will add the category to the bottom of the page. If you want to ''link to a category, rather than add a page to it, you need to add a colon inside the brackets: Category:Name. Using the wiki How do I find articles? All pages (on the ) have a search box at the top left. Just enter your search term here, and click the search arrow. An alternative is , simply start typing in the search box and it will try to guess articles based on what you're typing. What is recent changes? Recent changes is one of the most important pages on a wiki. It lists every edit that's made, tells you who made the change, and shows you what edit summary they added. So it's a great way to get an idea of what's going on in your wiki and what pages are most active. How can I tell who wrote an article? Every page has a "history" page to go with it. This lists the usernames of everyone who has edited the page, and tells you when it was edited. It also gives you links to old versions... nothing is lost when a page is changed, you can always recover previous versions. To see the history of a page, look for the "history" link above each article. I want to know when a page is changed, how do I do this? You can "watch" any page, by adding it to a list of pages kept for your username. To do this, click the "watch" link at the top of the article you want to watch. You can set your preferences to have an email sent to you each time a page on your watchlist is edited. Where next? There are many places to get help on Wikia. If you have not seen our video demos yet, check them out at . Also, many wikis have a forum where you can ask questions of admins and other regular contributors. Alternatively you can contact the wider Wikia community at the Central Wikia forums. If you need more help, see . __NOEDITSECTION__